Mama do
by Little V
Summary: "What would my mama do if she knew about me and you?" - Ginny Weasley.  música da Pixie Lott .


**Mama do...**

Eu nunca fui do tipo independente, ou marota, ou levada. Na verdade, eu sempre respeitei à risca as regras de casa, sempre fui boa aluna, sempre fiz tudo o que me pediram na hora que era pra ser feito. Nunca desrespeitei papai e mamãe, _até tomar gosto pela coisa._ Não que eles saibam que eu os desrespeito – e nem precisam saber. Na verdade, ninguém precisa saber, está ótimo assim, obrigada.

Suspirei cansada daquilo, embora fosse impossível deixar para lá. Já estávamos os dois enrolados dos pés à cabeça e, sinceramente, não sei se gostaria que um dia isso se desenrolasse. Terminei de vestir a blusa roxa e peguei os sapatos de salto em cima da cômoda. Olhei-me mais uma vez no espelho e, mesmo sabendo que eu não deveria me importar se estava bonita ou não, já que ele não merecia, me importei. Importava-me sempre, porque ao lado dele eu tinha de ser perfeita. Afinal, como ele mesmo dizia, eu seria a futura senhora Malfoy e teria de ser impecável, como ele era.

Sai de fininho do quarto e, como uma gata treinada para andar nas sombras sem fazer o mínimo barulho, escapuli rapidamente pela porta da cozinha. Os Wesleys, mais Harry-Boboca-Potter e Mione dormiam sem suspeitar que, na verdade, o que ocupava minha cama eram meus lindos travesseiros e uma peruca. Foi inevitável sorrir ao ver a BMW preta com o vidro abaixado, aguardando na penumbra, por mim. Um loiro de olhos extremamente sedutores e intensos me observava por eles, com um sorrisinho faceiro. Suspirei mais uma vez, enquanto andava em direção do carro e partíamos em alta velocidade.

**Everynight I go  
>Everynight I go<br>Sneaking out the door  
>I lie a little more<br>Baby I'm helpless**

- Você está Linda – ele disse, segurando minha mão enquanto dirigia.

- Você diz isso todas as noites, Draco – disse divertida.

- E por acaso você não gosta dos meus galanteios? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, ficando ainda mais lindo.

- Não. Mas você infla meu ego demais. Daqui a pouco eu vou sair flutuando por aí.

Ele riu. Aquele lindo sorriso pecador.

- Então flutue, você é a única dos Weasley que algum dia pôde tocar em um Malfoy. Deveria se sentir honradíssima por isso.

Rolei os olhos.

- Na verdade, eu sou a segunda Weasley que te toca. Já se esqueceu quando meu irmão te deu uma boa de uma surra ano passado por chamar a Mione de sangue-ruim? – sorri marota, vendo que havia vencido. Ele fez uma careta.

- O que eu quis dizer, sua _peste_, é que você foi a única que **realmente** tocou o gostoso aqui.

- E aí está uma coisa pela qual eu posso me gabar. Você realmente é o cara mais gostoso que eu conheço.

Rimos. Era só alegria e safadeza quando nos encontrávamos. Ele beijou minha mão, me fazendo suspirar.

- Ah Draco, não sei como você consegue ser esse agente duplo.

- Você que me faz ser assim, Ginevra. Acha que sou carinhoso com qualquer pessoa?

- E você lá é carinhoso com mais alguém além de mim? – disse tirando sarro da carinha linda e branquela dele.

- Ginevra, assim você me ofende! – ele retirou a mão da minha, fazendo voz de gay, me divertindo – Até parece que eu sou um ogro quando não estou com você!

- Eu tenho é pena de seus empregados e dos seus amigos, Draco. Porque você é **sim** um ogro.

- Calada Ginevra – ele pegou de novo minha mão.

Era engraçado pensar que eu traia minha família com nosso grande inimigo . Embora ele tenha entrado nos eixos, não que mais alguém além de mim saiba disso, ele continuava sendo odiado até a última geração. Draco, na verdade, não era mal. Era apenas um filhotinho perdido, se quer saber. Ele sempre foi pau mandado dos pais, um reflexo dos dois loucos que eram aqueles lá. Ainda bem que estavam presos há um ano e meio, o que possibilitou Draco finalmente trilhar seu caminho sozinho, escolhendo quais decisões tomar. Claro que foi e ainda é uma barra pra ele, porque as pessoas não são legais com ex-comensais, mesmo que eles tenham sido forçados a tornarem-se aquilo. E Draco nunca fez nada de tão grave assim. Quer dizer, eu também já lancei imperdoáveis, né? Quem nunca lançou então, que atire a primeira pedra, oras! Ele era, como eu já disse, um filhotinho perdido. O **meu** filhotinho perdido lindo, sedutor, cheiroso, gostoso, riquíssimo e PERFEITO de cama.

- Chegamos Gi – ele disse me despertando. A BMW estava parada em frente a uma agitada boate trouxa. Os olhos dos transeuntes quase pulavam das órbitas ao verem o carrão de Draco.

- A fim de dançar, lindinho? – eu disse, já abrindo a porta e saindo.

****

**Theres something 'bout the night  
>And the way it hides all the things I like<br>Little black butterflies  
>Deep inside me<br>**

Entramos. O lugar estava apinhado de gente, a iluminação estava até que boa e a música bombava. Fomos direto ao bar, comprar alguma bebida.

- Uma dose de whisky e...

- A garrafa inteira de tequila, por favor – eu disse, ao que o barman me olhou abismado, mas já passando a garrafa. Draco pagou rindo.

- A garrafa inteira Gina?

Dei de ombros, dando um grande gole.

- Aprendi a beber com o melhor.

- Ei, desse jeito você sabe onde vai parar – ele sussurrou sedutor, me enlaçando com uma mão pela cintura e colando nossos corpos.

- Sóbria ou não Draco, eu **sempre** acabo parando no mesmo lugar. Você nunca me deixa escolha.

Rimos e terminamos rapidamente a garrafa. Estava começando a ficar zonza, mas não queria parar de beber. Pedimos mais uma garrafa e fomos dançar. Draco era realmente um conquistador. Cheio de armas, de artimanhas. Talvez seja por isso que eu me arrisco toda santa noite, TODA MESMO para vê-lo. O fato é que eu sou totalmente louca por ele, desde a primeira vez que ele me agarrou. Ah, aquele dia foi memorável. Bom, eu ainda estou cursando Hogwarts, claro. Meu ultimo ano. E Draco já havia se formado, por isso já estava trabalhando. Ele era um importante homem de negócios de ambos os mundos bruxo e trouxa, o que só aumentava consideravelmente sua fortuna a cada dia. Eeeeeenfim. Ele foi à Hogwarts fazer sabe-se lá o que e eu estava passando por um corredor excepcionalmente escuro. Bem, pode-se imaginar o que veio a seguir.

- Você é muito doida, Ginevra – ele disse mole em meu ouvido, me fazendo rir alto. Mais alto do que deveria. – Fugida de casa, no meio da noite, com Draco Malfoy e bêbada, totalmente bêbada.

- Ei, eu não estou bêbada! – disse empurrando-o, mas se ele não me segurasse logo após, duvido que ainda estivesse de pé. O mundo rodava ao meu redor.

- Prova – ele mordiscou de leve meu lóbulo e **aquilo sim** me deixava bêbada.

Como não sou de levar desaforo para casa, fui arrastando-o para fora da pista, com os lábios já colados aos dele. Sem me importar se alguém nos observava, comecei a ficar ousada e bem, como eu fui acordar aqui, ao lado de Draco-totosão-Malfoy, só Deus e o loiro sabem ;]

- Draco. Draco. Ô Draco, acorda! – impacientei-me, retirando seu braço musculoso de cima de mim. O loiro finalmente acordou, todo mal humoradinho, como sempre.

- Que é Gina?

- Olha a hora! – já de pé, eu pegava minhas roupas pelo quarto. Mais uma vez, teria que me trocar no carro.

Ele pegou o despertador, murmurou um "droga" e saiu correndo comigo, pegando apenas uma calça Jeans, que vestiu descendo as escadas enquanto eu colocava o sutiã. Voamos para a toca, afinal eu já estava atrasada – de novo. Assim que ele me ajudou a subir até meu quarto com a vassoura, me deu um beijo rápido de tchau, dizendo que passaria às três para me pegar. Coloquei meu pijama por cima da roupa mesmo e me deitei. Foi nessa hora que minha mãe entrou no quarto e, sorrindo, me deu bom-dia, dizendo que era cedo para eu estar acordada. Prendi a respiração e desejei-lhe de volta. Um segundo a mais e ela teria descoberto tudo. Assim que Molly saiu do quarto soltei a respiração e dei uma longa gargalhada. Deitei-me sabendo que tinha ainda três horas de merecido sono, depois de ter sido uma boa menina – só para Draco Malfoy, é claro. Ah, se mamãe descobrisse...

**What would my mama do  
>If she knew 'bout me and you?<br>What ****would my daddy say  
>If he saw me hurt this way?<strong>

- E sabem quem eu vi hoje? – disse papai.

Todos estavam sentados à mesa, saboreando a comida que mamãe havia feito para o jantar. Papai nos contava sobre seu dia. Ronald e Hermione estavam de namorico e Harry prestava atenção em papai. Sabe, eu e Harry somos apenas bons amigos, embora eu saiba que ele ainda me ama. Sinto em entristecê-lo, mas eu estou totalmente em outra e não pretendo sair tão cedo. Na verdade, não pretendo sair **nunca**.

- Quem? – disseram Fred e Jorge, juntos, como sempre.

- Draco Malfoy. Acreditam que o cara de pau ainda acenou para mim como se fôssemos íntimos? Cretino! – se eu tivesse que engasgar com alguma coisa, ou começar a "supostamente rir do nada", a hora era essa. Porque sinto lhe informar papi, mas vocês SÃO íntimos, de certa forma, porque ele pega sua filhinha todas as noites. Ainda bem que eu sei me controlar =X

- Cretino! – disseram Harry, Rony e os gêmeos, juntos.

Percebi Hermione me olhando, esperando por alguma reação suspeita. É claro que minha amiga desconfiava de algo e até acho que ela saiba de minhas escapulidas, mas eu não a contaria. Embora estivéssemos "juntos" há mais de quatro meses, só começamos a nos ver com constância durante essas férias da escola, nas quais eu fujo com orgulho todas as noites e prefiro que fique assim, só entre nós dois.

Com a maior frieza do mundo, mantive as expressões iguais às se alguém comentasse sobre como estavam quentes as noites esses dias – eu que o diga 66'. Draco Malfoy havia me ensinado exatamente como agir quando comentassem sobre ele. E eu fui uma ótima aluna. Afinal, porque eu deveria ficar vermelha ou algo do gênero, se ele era apenas um bastardo filho da mãe? ;].

****

**Why should I feel ashamed?  
>Feeling guilty at the mention of your name<br>Here we are again  
>It's nearly perfect<strong>

Mais uma vez eu estava a me arrumar. Draco passaria às três e bem, dessa vez eu o convenceria a pular a parte em que ele me levava para sair. Pra que perder tempo se poderíamos ir direto para a casa dele? A verdadeira festa só começava quando estávamos entre quatro paredes. Hoje optei por um vestido vermelho curtíssimo, com um decote provocante, mas recatado. Passei meu batom vermelho e, segurando os sapatos, fui novamente como uma gata Toca abaixo, escapulindo pela porta da cozinha e sorrindo ao ver a combinação BMW + loiro gostoso e rico. Sabe, eu poderia fazer isso todos os dias sem me cansar. Era a minha rotina preferida.

- Draco, hoje vamos direto para a mansão – disse assim que entrei no carro.

- Mas eu reservei entradas para...

- Dê a alguém as entradas, hoje eu quero ir direto para a mansão – sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido, dando um beijo em seu pescoço e deixando uma enorme marca vermelha de batom. Ele segurou o volante com mais força, reprimindo um gemido. O pescoço era o ponto mais fraco de Draco Malfoy.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, querida.

Ele voou para lá e assim que entramos, agarrei-o. Fomos andando sem realmente ver aonde íamos, quebrando algumas coisas. Comecei um joguinho, tentando fugir dele. Quando caímos no sofá, empurrei-o no chão e corri para as escadas, onde ele me alcançou e me prensou no corrimão, borrando por total meu batom.

- Você está parecendo um palhaço – disse enquanto ele mordia meu pescoço.

- Você vai ver o palhaço!

Ri e sai correndo dele. Entrei na primeira porta que vi e quando fui fechá-la, ele já estava lá, abrindo com a maior facilidade e fechando-a atrás de si. Quando ele trancou ergui uma sobrancelha.

- O que vamos fazer aqui trancados, senhor Malfoy?

- Eu tenho muitas idéias do que podemos fazer aqui – ele sussurrou rouco, retirando a camisa e vindo lentamente para perto de mim. Tive de arfar ao ver aquele corpo tão belamente esculpido. Um verdadeiro caminho para o paraíso. Quando olhei ao redor, percebi que estávamos no quarto dele. Oh, doce ironia. Acabávamos sempre lá, mesmo que eu tentasse mudar de lugar. Tipo, até a biblioteca eu já tentei, mas ele nunca deixava, sempre íamos para lá. Fazer o que =P.

Assim que ele me alcançou, colando nossos corpos, empurrei-o.

- Sua mãe não te ensinou que não se brinca com um homem, Ginevra? – ele disse tentando me pegar enquanto eu corria em volta da cama.

- Não – fiz voz de criança e sorrisinho cínico.

- Então vem cá que eu te ensino!

Ele finalmente me pegou e, sem mais pestanejar me jogou na cama. Fazer o quê se eu sempre acabava ficando com dó e deixando ele me pegar? E bem, digamos que o que ele me ensinou - e ensina todo dia - não é algo que Molly me ensinaria 66'.

******What would my mama do...**

**What would my mama do  
>What would my daddy say<strong>

**All the t****hings a girl should know  
><strong>**Are the things she can't control  
>All the things a girl should know<br>She can't control  
><strong>

- Gi. Gi amor, acorda! Não quero me atrasar de novo – ele murmurava em meu ouvido, beijando toda a extensão de meu pescoço.

- Hummm... Vai dizer que você não adora ver-me colocando as roupas no carro?

Ele riu, enquanto eu virava de frente para ele, me aninhando naquele peito sarado – e agora arranhado.

- Adoro Gi. Mas você tem MESMO que acordar. Eu meio que me descontrolei e...

- Me marcou. Ah Draco, o que eu faço com você?

- Me ama até o fim dos seus dias?

Rimos.

- Não precisa pedir isso, Draquinho, você sabe que eu vou te amar.

- Eu também vou Gina, também vou te amar – ele depositou um longo beijo em minha testa - Isso é, se você parar de me chamar de "Draquinho". Parece apelido de filhote de cachorro!

Ri internamente com a comparação que ele fez. Suspirando e dando-lhe um belo beijo de bom-dia, levantei-me para me arrumar. Ele REALMENTE fez estrago em meu pescoço. Ele me observava enquanto eu vestia a roupa, deitado na cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça e um sorriso safado. Ah, ele está me tentando...

- Ou você para de me seduzir ou eu vou voltar aí pra cama e não vai sobrar Draco pra contar a história – disse passando maquiagem em todo o pescoço.

- Bem que eu adoraria isso, mas você não chegaria a tempo e sua mamãezinha ia descobrir que a filha dela não é lá aquela santinha de sempre.

- Às vezes tenho pena da ingenuidade de mamãe.

Rimos.

- Ah, o que ela faria... – ele disse se levantando e vindo me beijar.

Sorri para aquele Adônis lindo enquanto voltávamos para casa. Assim que sai do carro, marcamos o horário para o último encontro, afinal seria a última noite de férias e teria que ser GRANDIOSO. Entrei em casa e fui para o quarto, trocar de roupa e dormir. Antes de pegar no sono, porém, dei uma risada, pensando no que Draco havia dito.

******What would my mama do...**

É. O que ela faria? ;]

**(N/A: LALALAA, WHAT WOULD MY MAAAMA DO? *taparei*. HAHAHA EU PRECISAAAVA FAZER ESSA FIC, P-R-E-C-I-S-A-V-A! Só espero que vocês tenham gostado e espero, acima de tudo, que vocês comentem caramba! COMENTEM! Hahaha beijos minhas fofas e meus lindos, eu amo vocês ;]**** Ah, não se esqueçam de passar nas outras fics Tb hein? Espero vcs por lá ^^)**


End file.
